1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to intraosseous (IO) access and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to couplers, drivers, IO devices (e.g., needle sets), and methods that can be used to facilitate IO access (e.g., to obtain bone marrow from the bone of a patient for biopsy and/or transplantation).
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of couplers, drivers, IO devices, and kits are disclosed, for example, in International Patent Application No. PCT/US2007/078207 (published as WO 2008/033874).